


A Dwarven King's Little Valier and Hobbit

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thorin Bilbo and Elien (OC) are together as one Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin has always loved the Dwarvish Valar, Elien from the moment he laid eyes on her, but the moment he saw the burglar that was to help them on the quest. Thorin couldn't help but love the Hobbit.<br/>He has to choose between his Valar or his Hobbit,  but he chooses both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thorin was slightly shaking as Elien held his hand tight as they approached the glowing door. Thorin knocked on the door three times as Elien stood beside him.

The door opened as Gandalf stood in the doorway. Elien glanced inside to see a hobbit with curly brown hair and dark blue eyes looking slightly flustered as the other dwarves stood in the corridor.

Thorin stepped inside the home as Elien followed in after him. He was smiling at the hobbit as they looked at each other softly. Elien smiled at the hobbit as she felt love for him as well as she did for Thorin. 

"Thorin Oakenshield, may I introduce Bilbo Baggins, the burglar I was talking about" said Gandalf.

"Welcome Master Baggins,  to our company" said Thorin as he circled around Bilbo while crossing his arms. Bilbo slightly blushed as Thorin came to Bilbo's back side, before Thorin going into the dining room.

"Hullo, Master Baggins. I am Elien, Thorin's helper and lover" said Elien shaking his hand. 

"Oh, it appears your lover seems to like me" said Bilbo looking at Thorin.

"Do not worry about him, I'll talk to him for you" said Elien smiling as she took Bilbo's hand and took him to the rest of the company. 

They started to talk about the quest as Elien stayed by Bilbo's side. Thorin gave Bilbo the contract to the quest and started reading it out loud.

"...incineration?" asked Bilbo.

"Oh Smaug will melt the skin off your bones ins blink of an eye" said Bofur. Elien put her hand to her face and started muttering words in Khuzdul. "Flash of light, searing pain, and Poof! Your nothing more than a pile of ash."

"Well that's very nice" muttered Elien as Bilbo paled and started to waver slightly.

"You alright,  lad?" asked Balin.

"Nope" said Bilbo as he fainted with Elien catching him. Bilbo's eyes opened as he looked at Elien with her picking him up and placing him in his armchair as she walked away from him with Gandalf taking her place. 

Elien walked up to Thorin and grabbed his ear as she dragged him away from the company with her twisting his ear.

"You are just like Dis" said Thorin wincing as Elien threw him to the ground.

"I know,  and you should know how long it took me to have her accept our relationship" said Elien crossing her arms. "I know that look when you saw Bilbo,  you like him."

"So do you,  and I am not leaving you for a second, Elien. We can still have each other and Bilbo with us. Please trust me on this, Elien. I still very much love you" said Thorin standing up and kissing Elien.

"Alright, but we will see how Bilbo says when we ask him" said Elien smiling as she drew away from Thorin before taking his hand and dragging him to Bilbo as he sat on his armchair. 

"Hullo again, Elien and Thorin, what do you need?" asked Bilbo blowing on his tea. Thorin and Elien smiled at each other before pressing their lips to Bilbo's cheeks with him blushing slightly. "What was the meaning of that?"

"We like you,  Bilbo, in fact we seem to have both fallen for you" said Elien smirking.

"That is very nice, but I do not thinking will want to intervene in you two's relationship" said Bilbo setting the cup of tea down on the table and glaring at them. 

"You will not be interfering with our growing relationship, we are including you in it" said Thorin as Bilbo wrinkling his nose.

"Alright, I am in. We will all be together, or are we switching between partner?" asked Bilbo.

"I would rather have us together as one couple, so they will be no rivalry between who gets who" said Elien smiling.

"That's fair" said Bilbo.

"I agree with the terms" said Thorin, "do you think Dwalin and Ori will be upset to know there is three of us together?"

"They are together?" asked Bilbo.

"Quiet a bit of the company are together, but not married yet. Dwalin and Ori are courting, Balin and Dori are very good friends that are each others One, Kili and Nori are very good friends as well, but they aren't each others One. The rest of the company are very nice to each other as friends" said Thorin. 

"Seems we have more than just one relationship in this company" said Bilbo looking at Dwalin and Ori kissing each other softly. Elien followed Bilbo's gaze as Dwalin and Ori started at Bilbo, Elien,  and Thorin. 

"What's wrong with you three?" asked Dwalin.

"We have the three of us together" said Thorin smirking.

"As a couple?" asked Dwalin. 

"Yes" said Elien.

"You three are weird" said Dwalin as Ori twisted his ear and he yelped. "Okay,  maybe it's not that weird?" Ori released the ear with Dwalin rubbing at it.

"Will Bilbo agree to the terms of the contract?" asked Balin from another room.

"I was going to sign it now" said Bilbo taking his quill and sighing the contract with Balin going into the room to look at it with the others around.

"Welcome again,  Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield" said Balin slightly glaring at Thorin, who was smirking. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the company and Bilbo woke up to find Elien in the kitchen and making breakfast. She gave them a small smile as she finished cooking.

"I had not expected you to use my kitchen" said Bilbo shocked to find warm food ready for them.

"I wanted everyone fed before we started on our adventure" said Elien as Thorin pressed a kiss to her cheek. Bilbo smiled and kissed her cheek as well before following after Thorin. Dwalin muttered something in Khuzdul with Elien slapping him in the arm as she came with plates of food in hand.

Elien placed the food on the table with the company starting to eat as she went to cleaning. The company stared at her when she refused breakfast.

Bofur stood up with an apple turnover in hand as he came to Elien and handed the turnover to her. She thanked him as she nibbled on the turnover as Bofur came back to the company with mixed glares shooting his direction. 

Elien scowled at them in Khuzdul as they looked away from Bofur. Thorin smirked at them with Bilbo crossing his arms before speaking up. 

"When will we start this quest?" asked Bilbo.

"Very soon, everyone start rounding up your gear and supplies. We leave in a few minutes" said Thorin as the company got out of the tight dining room and around Bag-End as Bilbo walked around his home for the last time before joining the company again in the living room.

Elien had her dwarvish mail over her black leather vest. Her black cloak hung to her feet and latched around her neck. Thorin stood close by as Bilbo noticed that she was slightly taller and thinner than Thorin. He smiled as he slightly stared at her small butt as it stuck in the air.

Thorin scowled at Bilbo slightly before realizing that the three of them were together as one couple. Bilbo smiled as he pressed himself to Thorin with their cocks rubbing together as Elien shook her head.

"You two met a few hours ago, but you act as though you just married him, Thorin" said Elien.

"He is teasing me! Make it stop!" shouted Thorin as Bilbo started bobbing up and down against Thorin's hips.

"Stop it you two, or else do it somewhere that no one is looking" said Elien sighing. If she had to deal with this the entire journey, she would have to pull Bilbo and Thorin off each other constantly. At least she was the reasonable of the three, especially since she would kindly not like getting pregnant before the adventure even begun. 

"Give us a few minutes,  then we will be fine" said Thorin dragging Bilbo away as Elien sat down shaking her head. Bofur put a head on her shoulder as she looked up.

"I am sorry, my lady, that you had to deal with those two" said Bofur. 

"Do not be, I am used to Thorin by now, it is Bilbo I need to adjust to,  especially since me and Thorin have grown fond of him. And Bofur, you can call me Elien" said Elien as she sighed as she tried to block the noises coming from Bilbo and Thorin.

"Again, I am sorry Elien" said Bofur as the company sat silent for more uncomfortable minutes as Thorin and Bilbo came out of Bilbo's room smiling.

"You two better now?" snapped Dwalin crossing his arms. 

"Why are so snippy, haven't done it to Ori yet,  have you?" asked Thorin as Dwalin sent a more angered glare at Thorin.

"No,  I don't plan on doing  _it_ just yet, not until we reach Erebor" said Dwalin.

"You should, especially for a hobbit that has unlimited energy" said Thorin smirking.

"Shall this journey begin now?" asked Elien. 

"Yes, it shall, everything is all set and ready to go" said Thorin as Gandalf walked into the living room with the other members of the company staring at him. The shrugged their shoulders before going outside Bag-End with Bilbo last as he locked his door and Elien helped Bilbo up on his pony before she came on her own pony as they rode out of the Shire and to the long road ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Dwalin started teasing Thorin about Bilbo as Elien just shock her head. She had to give them some teasing room, eventually it would stop. Bilbo ended up slapping Dwalin in the arm, that Dwalin almost laughed at how weak it was.

Balin told them to stop until they were out of the Shire. They looked around to find Hobbits staring at then with most of the glares directed to Bilbo, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"You should not be glaring at your fellow hobbit, getting out of the Shire would be best for all of you" said Elien riding by as the Hobbits took to staring at her. She just pushed them out of her mind as she continued riding with the company out of the many adventures they were going to have. 

They reached out of the Shire as conversation picked up with the Dwarves asking him questions about Hobbits.

"Maybe instead of having me answering your questions, I at least tell you a story that Thorin might be interested in" said Bilbo as the Dwarves hummed their agreement as Bilbo continued. "I wanted to say that a Thorin,  your father, Thráin came to the Shire when I was still in my tween years, when my parents were still alive. I grew to love him as a good friend until he left, but before he did, he told me stories about you, Thorin and Frerin and Dis. About how Frerin died and how Dis had Fili and Kili. Maybe you might be able to call yourself father soon enough."

The Dwarves looked at him. "I am not making any definite answers on children, not until I know for sure" said Bilbo.

"Until your sure you're pregnant?" asked Dwalin with Thorin paling. Elien smacked Thorin above the head as scowled him for possibly getting Bilbo pregnant. 

"I knew Bilbo before this adventure, we met in Bree months before the quest was set into motion. There he told me that he would join, and he made a bet with me that he was allow himself to be my lover, even though I told him of Elien. We continued to be in contact through letters as he told me that he could have children. Then we ultimately decided to do it before leaving and hopefully have at least one child in Erebor or before" said Thorin as Elien just shock her head. 

"I told you before,  I am not having children until we reach Erebor,  then we can have all the fun in the world" said Elien as the Dwarves groaned.

Next thing they all knew, they were in Rivendell with swords they got from a troll cave after the night before with Elien sneaking off to find her covered in troll blood with three dead trolls on the ground when they came looking for her.

It was a sure shock for all of them to realize she had killed all of them herself. Thorin definitely chose a good partner, even if he had two, that one or two of them could bear children for him. They slightly looked at Bilbo with his hand slightly on his stomach before putting it back on the reigns.

Elien knew he must have felt something as she neared him as she pressed her hand to his stomach to find it already round and sticking out of his shirt with a beating heart going on inside.

"Fauntling development must be fast, because you look to already be mistaken for almost being two month along,  for being only a month" said Elien, "but we should keep you on a normal diet, want to make sure you do not have complications until we reach Erebor."

"Are you suggesting being my midwife?" asked Bilbo glaring at him. 

"That is exactly what I am saying and suggesting,  you are my lover's lover, and you are more important than the other two of us" said Elien kissing Bilbo's stomach.

"But we can rest in Rivendell for a while, see if the Elves can assess if the baby is doing good or not" said Bilbo as they rode into the Hidden Valley with the Elves staring at Bilbo, due to his stomach. The company soon found out about Bilbo's pregnancy with Elrond hearing all the commotion with Gandalf practically screaming at Thorin as Elrond's eyes focused on Bilbo.

"I will say now to congratulate you for the child inside you" said Elrond to Bilbo as the others fell silent. Bilbo nodded with Thorin and Elien pressed their lips to Bilbo's cheek.

Elrond gave them all rooms as Elien, Bilbo and Thorin went into one room as they came down to Bilbo's stomach and started talking to the baby inside as Thorin went to lifting Bilbo's shirt up and kissing his stomach. Bilbo ended up lying on the bed as Elien rolled her hips against Bilbo's with Thorin rubbed the area around Bilbo's bellybutton. 

They could hear Bilbo muttering swears about them as they continued to tease him as Bilbo groaned. Elien stopped teasing him, since she would have more time for that once closer to Erebor. Her main focus was making sure they were prepared, just in case Bilbo started going into labor during the adventure, which hopefully did not happen.


	4. Chapter 4

They stayed in Rivendell as they found out the riddle with the map and Elrond made sure Bilbo had plenty of food for the rest of the journey and that he ate enough while the company remained in Rivendell. The elves check on him and said that he was, in fact very large for being that far along and for traveling in the wilds.

"What I am wondering is what the gender could be?" asked Bilbo to one of the elves, once she was done looking him over.

"Possibly a boy, but girls are usually bigger than boys are when they are developing" said the elf as Thorin smiled besides him, but looking quite tired, due to Elrond and Gandalf giving him a hard time. But Elien has kept them from talking about Thorin's carelessness with Bilbo.

On the last day of their stay, the company could not help but notice that Bilbo seemed at little ease as he walked around with his hands around his belly -that was already big- while trying to enjoy the view of the valley. Thorin ended up walking besides him as night soon fell and they were preparing to leave.

Bilbo requested Elien in their joined room as she walked in to find Bilbo and Thorin in bed naked as they stared at her as she shut the door and crossed her arms.

"What are you two doing?" asked Elien glaring at them. 

"Bilbo wanted to see if he could get you pregnant while he was" said Thorin as Elien crossed her arms tighter around her body.

"And if I agree to this and end up being with child, then Thorin gets two children in a short amount of time" said Elien as the two nodded. "And what if I don't end up being with child, then what will your plans be next?"

"Thorin will have the next shot. As much as you don't like it, having two children before being in Erebor might be dangerous, but Thorin will have two sitting heirs for the throne" said Bilbo. Elien pondered the idea for a moment as Bilbo and Thorin stared at her.

"Why not,  if I do I do, but if I don't I don't. Besides my sisters back in the Undying Lands have been sending letters crazily for me to have children. Maybe this will keep them quiet for a while" said Elien as she hopped into bed and undressed herself with Bilbo climbing on top of her.

That night they were all at the gate as Elrond and Gandalf meet up with them. 

"Have a safe journey back to your homeland, and to the start of your family, Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins, and Elien of the Valar" said Elrond as the company bowed with Bilbo having to bow slightly while holding his stomach. Elien suddenly remembered she would soon be that way, if she ended up being with child.

Elrond sent them in their way east until they reached the Misty Mountains. It was raining when they found a cave as Elien and Bilbo sat together with Thorin staying close. Elien looked very pale as she keep her hands around her stomach. 

Suddenly they saw the floor slowly opening as the dwarves ran out with Elien the last one to get out. She jumped to the door with the floor opening up underneath her as she grabbed onto the edge of the doorway. They tried to grab her hand but goblins came from below and put a rope around her foot and pulled her down.

Gandalf looked at the cave floor with everything falling silent. They all looked at each other with the floor going back up again. 

"Let us hope she survived" said Thorin as the company gave him shocked looks.

"Can we do nothing? She might very well die in there-" said Bilbo as Gandalf cut him off.

"She will be fine, Bilbo Baggins!  She has the strength of all of us combined and more" said Gandalf as the company kept quiet. They didn't feel they should anger Gandalf off more than they already have. Having a pregnant Bilbo, who looked to be almost five months along and only being only two months seemed to put enough stress on the old wizard.

They ended up making it though the mountains and to the forest on the other side with the sun about to set. They were very close to leaving Elien behind as she popped through the trees with everyone sighing with relief. 

"How did you get past the goblins?" asked Fili and Kili in unison. 

"I have many secrets, my soon - to - be cousins" said Elien smiling. She passed Bilbo with her dropping something in his vest pocket. He put his hands to his stomach as he felt a small ring inside the pocket. 

"What news did you find from the goblins?" asked Gandalf changing the subject. 

"The Goblin King is taken care of, but Azog still lives and has been trying to hunt us down" said Elien as Thorin looked away.

"Let us get out of here before he comes" said Thorin as he looked up to see Eagles flying above them.

"I also took the chance to get the Eagles, just to get us away from this place" said Elien as the company chuckled and shock their heads. 

"Your amazing,  you know that" said Thorin as Elien smiled at him. The Eagles allowed them to ride on their backs as they soared into the air and the company looking at the sky above and the ground below them. 

Bilbo kept his hands around his stomach as the company smiled at him. "I might have felt a little kick. My little one is stirring already" said Bilbo as the others cheered.

"Congratulations Bilbo Baggins, but you still have a long way to go before your little one arrives" said Gandalf as he turned to Bilbo, who frowned at him. 

"We will see about that Gandalf. He is pretty big for being two months along" said Bilbo with Gandalf shaking his head. 


	5. Chapter 5

They enjoyed the sight as the Eagles took them to the Carrock and let them off. Thorin helped Bilbo down from the Eagle carrying him as Elien jumped off and Thorin caught her. When everyone was safely on the rock with the Eagles leaving to go back to the Misty Mountains, they sat down to enjoy the morning sun and decide on their next plan.

"I say we head to Mirkwood, but seeing the forest is too far away for a one day trip and seeing Bilbo might be harder to keep up with the others seeing how big he is, and the likelihood that he could very well have the child at any time, we should find a resting area, Durin's Day is not until October, and as much as we all like to arrive in time,  getting there too early maybe be dangerous for all of us" said Elien with nodded and hums coming from the company. 

"There is a housing not far from here where we can take refuge" Gandalf pointed out. 

"Who's house? Friend or Foe?" Thorin asked.

"Neither,  he will help us,  or he will kill us. I know that doesn't sound the greatest plan, but it is the only one we have.  Someone can carry Bilbo to his home" Gandalf looked at Bilbo for a moment, who gave him a 'you really just said that' look, "or if Bilbo is able to keep up,  he may walk or run depending on the situation." Bilbo nodded to the terms.

"I would rather walk or run, being carried by another member would be quite useless" said Bilbo. With that in mind they followed after Gandalf while they soon came to the home of their host and entered inside. Elien made sure Bilbo was alright, as she normally would. 

"I'm fine" assured Bilbo as Elien still checked on the baby inside him. Thorin looked worried at the two of them, as he almost wanted to make sure that they still knew he loved them. He didn't have anything planned as he kneel in one knee before them, as they stood up and looked at him. 

"Elien of the Valar and Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, I have been waiting ever since I found out I had two Ones for this day that I may ask to court you both" said Thorin as Elien and Bilbo looked at each other.

"I, Elien of the Valar, bearer of Bilbo Baggins' child, and lover of both Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo Baggins. I accept this courtship offer gladly, if Bilbo will do so as well" said Elien as Bilbo nodded.

"I, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, bearer of Thorin Oakenshield,  son of Thráin's child with the lover of Elien of the Valar and Thorin Oakenshield. I also accept this courtship offer gladly" said Bilbo as Thorin smiled at them with the company still absolutely flabbergasted, with not only Thorin's courtship proposal, but the fact that Elien was pregnant with  _Bilbo's child._

The three of them hugged each other while they exchanged braiding each others hair, until they all had two braids from the other two partners. Then the main focus was checking once again on, not only Bilbo, but Elien.

They both were just fine as they turned around to find their host glaring at him. Elien and Thorin protectively stood over Bilbo, who pulled out his Elven sword with ease. Ellen pulled out her long sword with Thorin about to pull out Orcrist when Gandalf speed them. 

"This is Beorn, and even though he might seem the livid type, he is going to help us" said Gandalf.

"I never said anything about helping you" snapped Beorn.

"What if I said two of us among the company are pregnant" said Thorin stepping forwards as Beorn's eyes rested at Elien and Bilbo.

"I will only allow you here for a few days,  but you must leave after the fourth night" said Beorn.

"That is all we need to get ready for the next stage of our journey" said Thorin as Beorn nodded before they sat at his table and ate peacefully.

When the fourth day came, they couldn't help but notice Bilbo and Elien's stomach had expanded quite rapidly, with a small bump already present with the baby inside growing quickly in Elien and Bilbo being quite large and him getting bigger every single day. 

They departed from Beorn that day and continued on until they reached Mirkwood. Gandalf walked inside and came out minutes later mounting his horse and telling them to continue without him, due to business he would not say.

They all looked at him as he rode away as they entered into the forest with Bilbo soon worrying about the baby inside him the lack of air present in the forest. 


	6. Chapter 6

The remaining journey in the forest consisted of a few spider attacks, but with no sign of Elves. Unfortunately on the last attack from the spiders, Elves came down from the trees as they could do nothing but stand still. One if golden blonde haired Elves looked straight at Bilbo while giving him a raised eyebrow as the hobbit crossed his arms over his very large stomach,  which still didn't stop the glaring eyes in his direction.

"Is this not a male? Why Is his stomach so big?" asked the Elf.

"He's pregnant" scowled Thorin as he came between Bilbo and the elf while protecting Bilbo from any blows. The elf rose his eyebrow higher on his face as Thorin glared at him.

"My apologies,  apparently it's both of yours" said the Elf, "Legolas Greenleaf, I can take you to see my father now."

"As long as you don't hurt our hobbit and burglar,  I will be fine with that" said Thorin as Legolas told the Elves not to search them until they were in the Woodland Realm.

They followed after Legolas into his father's realm as they were presented to Thranduil himself. Thranduil moved his eyes to all the company until hitting Bilbo last as the other Elves seemed to not be able to pull their gaze away from his swollen belly.

"Can everyone stop looking at my stomach?! Is it that weird for someone to be a bearer and be male as well?" snapped Bilbo as Thranduil motioned for Bilbo to go forwards.

"My people the ways and abilities of Hobbits. You need all the strength to make it back to Erebor with a almost nine month old in you" said Thranduil crouching down to the hobbit.

"It's more around six months, it's growing fast" said Bilbo crossing his arms.

"Well  _he_ does seem to be growing fast. Congrats Thorin on you heir" said Thranduil as Thorin and Bilbo looked up at him shocked about Thranduil's idea that it could be a boy but knowing quite well that it was Thorin's child.

The guards sent them to eat as he went to discussing with Thorin. "Were my ideas of what you plan correct? That you do indeed plan to head to Erebor with or without my council?" asked Thranduil with Thorin nodding.

"All I wish is to make it there in Erebor safe and sound...with or without my first heir" said Thorin.

"Do be careful with the halfling. He will not make it to the mountain before having the child. Esgaroth will be a safe place for him, a bargemen I will send to retrieve you and your company to his home. No one will bother you as your One delivers the child to the world" said Thranduil. 

"Why are you being nice to me? You never helped me before, why do it now?"

"Because I might not happened to have helped you years before, I'm not cold enough for you to let you ride down the river with your heir's life in stake." Thorin smirked at that.

"Your happy for me, I can see that. It's too bad you couldn't have another heir besides Legolas...but he is a strong elf and very good shot, if I may add." Thranduil nodded as Thorin was about to leave to return to the others.

"Thorin Oakenshield, be careful with your other One, I see already she will be someone strong that you will one day be grateful to have." Thorin nodded as he went to the others and sat down at the feast

* * *

A week later, everything was ready as the company was escorted to Laketown. Bilbo already seemed in little ease as Thorin and Elien held him tightly. It was already September as it neared the end of the month.

A man approached them as they nodded. "So this is the company of dwarves Thranduil wanted me to collect. I am Bard, and as instructed I will take you to my home. With special plans for the halfling." Bard turned his attention to Bilbo, who was is in some pain as Bard lead him to his home.

"What's the day today?" asked Bilbo as Thorin looked at him.

"September 22nd, why?" Thorin asked.

"Today's my birthday" said Bilbo as he sat down slowly in a chair, not knowing in a few hours he would have a bundle of blankets in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about births aside from fan fiction, so I apologies if I get anything wrong.

Elien looked for blankets and anything she could find as three children came in staring at a very uncomfortable Bilbo. 

"Is there a spare room I can use for a while?" asked Elien turning to Bard, who motioned his head to a room. She immediately grabbed Bilbo by the armpits and carried him with his stomach to the air as she laid him on the bed while covering him with blankets.

"Is this really nessessary?" asked Bilbo trying to get up with Elien pushing him down again.

"I feel your going to have him soon. Better be ready now, besides were going to be here for a while. I'm not allowing anyone to travel, especially you in your condition. Just try to calm down and I will make things ready for the labor, when it comes." Elien left the room as Bilbo breathed in and out calmly with Thorin sitting down in a chair beside Bilbo. 

"Any contractions yet?" asked Thorin. 

"Not yet"

"They will come soon" Elien came in with many white cloths from her bag with half of them cold and wet as she placed one on Bilbo's forehead.

"This is to calm me down, isn't it?"

"It's Valar medicine for hurrying contractions along." Bilbo hummed at that as he received a cup of hot tea. He slipped at it for a few minutes until the signs of movement coming to him as the first contraction came with his water breaking. Bilbo set his cup down and held the cloth tighter to his forehead. 

"Well this must work amazingly for the Valar, cause my contractions have begun" said Bilbo as Elien quickly moved around him. Removing his pants while covering his legs up with blankets as Bilbo pushed once another contraction happened again.

"Alright, just push with the contractions." Bilbo did as he was told as he pushed every contraction he had with his opening slowly widening. 

"The head will go first then shoulders, the rest of the body will be easy will come out easier once the wider parts are out. Just have to be big enough to get the head out first." Bilbo nodded as he pushed against the contractions with Thorin holding his hand.

"Your almost there, I am seeing hair!" Bilbo pushed again twice after a few minutes that felt like hours. "The heads out!" Bilbo groaned as he pushed once again then again with contractions. "The shoulders are coming, just a little more." Bilbo tried to ignore her as he pushed again with the shoulders coming out. "I got the rest!...He's out, and he's beautiful."

"He?" asked Bilbo and Thorin in unison after Bilbo signed with relief from the leaving of pain.

"Yes,  you have a son." Elien took out a knife to cut the cord connecting Bilbo to his newborn boy. Elien held the slimy red child up in her hands while cleaning him off with a wet cloth as the baby cried to the coldness of the world. She wrapped him gentle up in a blanket and kissed him on the forehead before giving him gently to Bilbo as he and Thorin smiled at their son. 

"Now, what are you going to name him?" Thorin and Bilbo looked at one another with Bilbo still staring at his squirming baby. 

"How about Frodo?" asked Bilbo as Thorin nodded while stroking the babies dark brown curls as Elien smiled while cleaning herself off.

She let the others in as they kept their distance but looked in awe at the child, knowing they haven't seen one in a long time, with Fili and Kili being their first time since childhood seeing a newborn.

"Congrats Uncle!"

"Very happy that our king will have a line that goes on!"

"Frodo's adorable."

"Do you think he's a bearer?"

"I don't want to think that now,  he's only a baby" said Bilbo as Frodo was asleep in Thorin's arms, who seemed to have an expert idea at holding a sleeping baby. "And it seems my to-be-husband is alright amazing at child care."

"What? That's from those two." Thorin motioned with his head towards Fili and Kili, who smiled at Frodo, who was sleeping soundly.

"How long are we staying here, I want to make sure Frodo will be able to easily make it to the mountain." Bilbo looked at the others, who were suddenly calculating how long Frodo and Bilbo were able to travel outside.

"Your not going anywhere now, maybe a few days you'll be able to move around again with Frodo. He is going to be strapped to you, which we will get that for you" said Balin as Elien set before him leather straps that went around the waist by a metal buckle.

"You mean this? Took one with me just for this very reason. Your not going to the mountain holding a baby in your arms if I can't help it" said Elien as Bilbo sat up with the others going back to business. 

"Can we all hold him after your done?" asked Kili.

"Yes, you will be able to hold him" said Bilbo with the door shutting as Elien clothed him again while she strapped the belt through his belt buckles and fastened it while moving the straps around his shoulders and had the place Frodo was supposed to go on Bilbo's lap as Thorin was thrown a pair of baby clothes from Bard as he looked at Frodo.

Thorin took the blankets off Frodo while slipping the baby clothes on the very sleepy baby. Bard continued to stare at Thorin as he put Frodo in the sling and fasten the baby inside. "Do we owe you anything for the baby clothes?" Thorin asked with Bard shaking his head.

"Those were from Tilda, she doesn't need them and you will need them more than I will." Bard threw him the others to Thorin as Frodo was still sleeping inside the sling as Bilbo was helped to his feet by Thorin. 

"I should see how the others are." Bilbo walked out of the room with the others smiling at him already being able to walk despite giving birth only a few minutes ago.

"Can we hold him yet?" wined Kili.

"Alright,  everyone gets a turn to hold him" said Bilbo as Thorin took Frodo gently out of the sling as he handed him to Fili and Kili first. "Bilbo, he's adorable" said the brothers in unison.

"He was just born" added Bilbo. Fili cradled Frodo in his arms for one more moment before letting Kili hold Frodo, who was still sleeping.

"He's so precious! Thorin, you must be happy about having an heir." Kili looked up from Frodo to look at Thorin, who nodded while keeping an eye on his newborn son. Fili and Kili kissed their cousin before giving Frodo to the next dwarf, who was Dwalin. 

Each dwarf had a turn to hold Frodo with Bifur needing some help holding the child gently as the dwarf ended up giving Frodo to his cousin, Bofur as Bifur admired the sleeping baby without holding him. Bofur and Bombur were shocked to see one of the tiniest things they have ever seen alive before their very eyes.

Bofur picked up Frodo with the oldest girl, that they found out to be named Sigrid, stopped Bofur for a moment to look at Frodo,  who they suddenly realized was very tiny for being a grown baby, despite growing fast in Bilbo. Tilda and Bain came up to Bofur and looked at Frodo before Bofur went to Thorin as Bard stared at the baby being handed to Bilbo, who gently set Frodo back in the sling.

"Congrats on your heir, King Under the Mountain.  I expect your line to never falter" said Bard with Thorin and Bilbo nodding as he went back into the room with Elien busy cleaning the bed from the slim that came from delivering Frodo into the world. Bilbo placed Frodo out of the sling out again and gently in her arms once she was done. 

"Frodo is yours, not mine, Bilbo Baggins" said Elien holding Frodo out.

"Your my One as much as I am Thorin's and your Thorin's as much as I'm yours. Plus your pregnant with my baby,  so were going to be even on the baby department soon, looking like your already five or six months along. At least enjoy your son, because he's yours too, even though he has no traits of you. You are my to-be wife and we are all going to be one big happy family" said Bilbo as Elien held Frodo to her chest with him still very asleep.

"He is our precious."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Bilbo and Thorin found Elien asleep with Frodo cuddled on her chest. They smiled at this sight, knowing she would be a great mother when the time came. She woke up and looked at them before looking down at Frodo sleeping soundly with his tiny head under her chin. He had his fist curled around some of her shirt as he seemed very comfortable in Elien's arms. 

"How has he been doing?" asked Thorin as Elien's gazed turned to them.

"Well, I feel asleep after knowing he was safe enough, but he must have been fine if he didn't wake you in your sleep" said Elien stroking Frodo's curls. "He is very beautiful. "

"Yes he is. Don't you like big already" said Thorin staring at Elien's baby bump.

"Frodo grew fast in Bilbo" said Elien cradling Frodo in her arms. Bilbo and Thorin looked at one another.

"We are leaving in a few days, even though I am on my feet and Frodo might like somewhere that's drier. We should go to Erebor tonight" said Bilbo with Elien humming to Frodo.

"I agree with that" said Elien and Thorin in accidental unison as they looked at one another.

"But we need someone who knows something about births aside from you, Elien" said Thorin as Elien looked over at Bilbo.

"I do remember the things you told me during labor yesterday" said Bilbo as Elien smiled.

"Then you can be my midwife" said Elien chuckling.

"But don't midwives have to be female?" asked Thorin.

"No, so you could be a midwife as well Thorin" said Elien smirking.

"I'm alright with that, Oín could help too. Don't know how much he knows on birthing a child, but he could help us when the time came" said Thorin.

"Good, because I might need help when it's time for me" said Elien looking slightly nervous about the whole situation.

"I promise your going to be just fine" said Bilbo kissing her forehead then Frodo's.

"Go ahead and hold him. You did just give birth to him" said Elien as Bilbo held Frodo as he slightly woke up to look at Bilbo with sapphire blue eyes and a small smile on his face.

"Hullo there, Frodo Baggins" said Bilbo with Frodo wide awake and smiling at Bilbo.

"I have to admit he is very cute" said Thorin and Elien together. Oín walked in and made Bilbo sit down as he checked over Frodo, who was perfectly healthy.

"Oín, do you know anything about when someone goes into labor and getting the baby out?" asked Elien in Oín's ear trumpet.

"I know a little about the job of a midwife" said Oín as a knock came to the door. Bard went to said door and opened it to reveal two elves, Legolas and a fire red headed female elf.

"We heard from Thrranduil that someone from your company needed aid for a midwife" said both the elves in unison.

"She is inside" said Bard opening the door and letting them in. He motioned with his hand to the room with Elien, Bilbo, Thorin, and Frodo with Oín looking at the almost one day old child.

"Were we late?" asked Legolas as Thorin looked up at him.

"No, Elien most likely needs a midwife. Bilbo had that little one yesterday" said Thorin with Tauriel over to Elien and looked at how big her stomach was and how she been during the pregnancy, which was found to be three to four months in.

"What is your name, lady elf?" asked Elien as the female elf looked at Elien.

"Tauriel, Silven Elf of Mirkwood" said the elf as Elien smiled.

"Very nice name" said Elien as Tauriel continued assessing Elien's condition.

"You seem to be further along then what someone who was three to four mouths along would be. Frodo seemed quite small, but he was born early most likely from your hands correct?" Elien nodded.

"He looked very uncomfortable, so getting Frodo out early was best for both of them. I couldn't very well watch both the bearer and the child die without my watch. Sense you are an Elf, and probably know a thing or two about births during your time, can you follow us to Erebor and be ready if it happens early?" asked Elien with Tauriel.

"I will try to make this next five to six months as peaceful and comforting as possible. You will be under my watch, you stay by me or I will stay by you. Eventually you might find me annoying, but for the long run, you will be safe with me here at your side" said Tauriel as Elien sat back and groaned.

"Fine! But you better be ready to be running beside me" said Elien giving Tauriel a smirk.

"Are you considering a challenge between a pregnant woman and an Elf?" asked Tauriel as Elien frowned.

"I'm a Valar, don't call me a simple women. I can leave an elf out of breath if I really wanted to" said Elien standing up to find a huge height difference between the two of them as Elien glared up at the Elf.

"I almost like to see you try and out run me" said Tauriel. Elien frowns and crosses her arms at Tauriel with a scowl ready for the Elf before she quickly shut her mouth. It was no good getting into arguments now, but they would be leaving Laketown soon anyways.

* * *

That night, the dwarves climbed into the boat with Thorin and Elien nicely helping Bilbo inside with Frodo gently in his arms. Tauriel practically picked Elien up and set her in the crowded boat with Legolas sitting at the back, row in hand. Tauriel joined him as they both rowed with the others sitting quietly or in Fili's and Kili's case, they couldn't get enough of how cute Frodo was, still asleep in Bilbo's arms and shaking from the cold while grabbing onto Bilbo's coat and snuggling up to his father's warmth.  
"Why do you two make such cute babies?" asked Fili and Kili together. Bilbo looked up at Thorin, who gave the hobbit a smile before leaning down and kissing him on the lips. They drew apart to find that the brother's had Frodo in both of their arms as they shared their baby cousin together. Bilbo and Thorin looked at their nephews holding their son. Elien noticed this as she kept quiet with Tauriel finding Elien bowing her head.

"Are you alright?" asked Tauriel looking down at Elien, who had her head bowed and looking down at her lap. Everyone suddenly turned to her as Tauriel picked the Vala up and hugged her. Thorin came up to Elien and picked her small swollen body up while cradling her like a baby. He sat down beside Bilbo, who kissed her gently on the cheek with a smile spreading across her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let's get this clear right now! Legolas and Tauriel have a friendship relationship. I don't like the OTP and I always found Legolas to be someone as a friend and not full fledged loving relationship. It's the same with Tauriel, she is a warrior who will like both Legolas and the rest of the company as a friend.  
> Another side note to point out now is I am having the book version of Battle of Five Armies, not saying the movies aren't good, but I find the books better with the deaths. But I am not killing anyone


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay. I have had long shifts lately for work and I have had writers block

The next morning, Elien woke up in both Bilbo and Thorin's lap. They both smiled at her as she slowly sat with both of them yanking her up and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

She stood up only to realize seconds later that they were on a boat still in water, but it didn't shake the others too much as half of them were asleep and the other half rowing.

Thorin and Bilbo grabbed onto her as she lightly sat down again, hand hovering around her belly before dropping it to her lap.

"Are you two thinking about having children again? Or was Frodo enough for you two to be content for now." Elien said with them nodding at the last part, making a small smile to appear on her face.

"Frodo will be enough for now, after you have yours."

"And what will you think afterwards?"

"I don't think I want anymore, and most likely you will think the same way. So it's all our decisions to make after everything is said and done. Don't want to think about children at this moment." Bilbo said adding a smile. 

 "I agree,  I don't want to push you. Beside Erebor is close now.  I will keep care with Frodo while your down in the mountain. I just hope Smaug doesn't feel or smell hormones, because I would be reeking of it." Elien said with Bilbo kissing her. 

"That's why I'm doing this job and not you, Elien." Bilbo said with Elien hugging him.

"You be safe, I know I shouldn't be talking about this now, but your my lover. I can't let you die now, after everything that happened to us. No one deserves to die after finishing a quest or journey." Elien said.

"And it won't happen, i promise you that. Now let's get into the mountain." Bilbo said.

They finally arrived at the slopes and then all going up the steep slopes to the summit. Before them was many statues and waterfalls with small streams running downstream.

"The door should be around here." Thorin said with Tauriel beside Elien, who was still apprehensive about the Elf.

Bilbo was searching around with Frodo sleeping in his arms, who started making what was described as almost speaking noises.

Suddenly Elien and Bilbo looked up to find a staircase that was well hidden in the pattern of a dwarf statue. Bilbo called for the others and Thorin ran up to them, a hint of a smile that grew brighter as he stood between Elien and Bilbo.

"You found it."

"We did." Elien and Bilbo said in unison then looked at one another.

"Come on you two,  Bilbo you need me to carry Frodo."

"I have him just fine,  Thorin. You just want to hold him, don't you?"

"A little bit. I can wait tell we get inside." Thorin blushed. 

"We are all going inside, so I am not alone. Elien told me what your intend on doing, so I will bring her in." She snapped her head to him as looked at him shocked.

"Wait...no! No! Bilbo...I um...no! Smaug will catch you."

"I trust you,  Elien. Plus you and Thorin have been more protective over me since the journey began and you found out I was having Frodo."

"I trust you with this decision, Bilbo. I will go with you to face Smaug. I'm curious if his sense of smell is as good as everything else in his body." Bilbo cocked an eyebrow at her.

"As long as your safe. That's all that matters."


	10. Chapter 10

None of them expected the next few months to be nothing but blurs and chaos written across their vision. Bilbo went to 'deal' with Smaug, which promptly ended in Laketown (by Bard of all people).

The days followed were not short on craziness. Of course Orcs came on them unexpectedly (which was always their nature). But oddly enough, everyone survived that battle as Orc scrambled to retreat afterwards (as if staying was not their strong suit).

After that all was peaceful until we met up once again with the ones that seem the most important in this story; Bilbo Baggins, Elien, and Thorin Oakenshield, along with the rest of Thorin's company.

But now as we join them, all will not be a peaceful as closed mountain seems to be.

Elien was softly sleeping away in her bed, sun sending small shafts of light down on her white body. Her stomach stuck out of the covers and she woke alone, as she was most used to. Bilbo and Thorin were in their room while she remained in another.

As she sat up, waves of pain echoed in her stomach which only made her lay down again from the contraction.

She clinched her eyes shut and blinked away tears of pain as Bilbo walked in and grabbed her small, bony hand into his bigger one.

"Are you alright, my sweetheart?" He asked. She shook her head and pressed her hand against her stomach while another contraction rippled through her.

"Can you get Tauriel or some healers. Either way I'm going into labor with or without them." She said as Bilbo kissed her forehead.

"I will get Thorin as well. You might think we don't love you, but we do Elien." Bilbo said going to the door.

"Then prove that you care. That I matter instead of being a third wheel. I knew and loved Thorin before you knew him. But I love and care for you as well, Bilbo." Elien said. Bilbo nodded and left as Elien yelped in pain with yet another contraction making a statement.

Thorin entered the room with Bilbo and a handful of others that were healers. Blurs danced her vision in array of grays. But they were figures, moving slowly around her.

At last when the blurs turned into people once again, one holding a bright red and squirmy newborn, who was crying with him taking his first breaths. Elien now had tears flooding her eyes as the child was given to her. She had names dancing around her with the choice of naming her son Frerin.

Looking to her sides to find Thorin and Bilbo smiling at the child, rubbing his small pudgy cheeks, and enjoying the presence of the smaller being.

"I decided to name him Frerin." Elien tiredly said. Thorin and Bilbo smiled while softly kissing her on the cheek. 

"We love you, Elien. The reason this is your room was to get you comfortable before labor. Tonight you sleep with your husband's." Thorin said as Elien touched his face and kissed him.

"I just don't want to feel neglected anymore." She said. Bilbo kissed her on the lips as she returned it.

"Your not going to anymore. All we ever wanted was for you to be safe, and we will make sure of that." Bilbo said.

"I know, but next time I'm pregnant,  don't trap me away from you. I won't mind waking up to make a baby fall asleep again. Let me help of we decide on having another child whether it be from me or Bilbo." Elien said.

"I will have another baby, since we both had one." Bilbo said. Elien kissed Frerin's cheek and Tauriel helped Elien out of bed as they went back to Bilbo and Thorin's chamber. They putting Elien in the middle with Thorin and Bilbo on either side of her. Bilbo grabbed Frodo and he laid down beside her. Frodo rubbed Frerin head with small stalks of light brown hair sticking out.

Frerin grabbed onto one of Elien's braid, feeling the new texture and tugging on it. She tried not to flinch at the tightness of the baby's grab on her hair.

Just at the worst time, the entire company decided to barge into the room as Elien nearly had her braid ripped out of her scalp. Fili and Kili smiled at the child with Elien frowning at them.

"Can't you see I'm busy!" She scowled as the dwarves shied back from her anger.

"We wanted to see Frerin, we didn't mean for you to lose hair over it." Fili and Kili said, trying to be slightly comforting. Elien sighed and motioned with her hand to come in. They eagerly came over and sat on the bedside as Bilbo climbed over Elien.

The others crowded around Elien, eager for a look at the child. Oín, as he always found himself doing, was checking on Elien and Frerin, just to make sure they were healthy, which they were.

"Oín, Tauriel made sure Frerin was healthy and was with me during labor. I assure you, I am doing just fine. But I would like to rest with my family. Come here later and I will be more willing of visitors." With that they all filled out of the room with Fili and Kili missing Frerin's tiny forehead and left with grins on their faces. Elien smiled and looked down at her newborn son. 

She held him tightly, finally getting a chance to enjoy her son ever since he was born. 

After that day, everything was at peace and harmony. The world was bright and shinning with everyday a tale of its own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit now that this story has been shit. Just plain shit and I will hopefully write this story better than it has been.  
> More fluff and cuteness than it has been with most angst! Lots more angst!  
> Also if I seem to be cussing more than usual, I don't mean to. Kudos everyone  
> NOTE: I decided after not knowing where to take the story, to just end it.


End file.
